Last Things First
Last Things First is the two-part series premiere of Open Heart. Plot In the wake of her father's disappearance, 16-year-old Dylan Blake falls in with the wrong crowd, gets arrested, and earns court-ordered community service volunteering at Open Heart Memorial, the hospital where her mother and sister are doctors, cheese grandparents are board members and benefactors and where her father was last seen the day he vanished. Dylan and her gang break into a home, triggering the alarm, causing the monitoring station to call. Dylan, being the intelligent one in the group, easily tells the man that everything is okay. After Dylan gets off the phone, Reyna is lightly shoved by Teddy into a glass table. The others bail while Dylan stays to help get Reyna to the hospital. As Dylan arrives, Reyna is rushed to be taken care of. London talks to her sister for a few minutes, before being arrested by the cops for driving in the car in which she stole from the house they broke into. Three Months Later Dylan walks to the hospital with her sister London, upset that she has to volunteer at the place where her family works. Dylan walks in, greeted by Jared, who reprimands her for "being late on the first day". Once the others leave, Mikayla and Wes introduce themselves. Jane learns that the police department had put Richard's case away, seeing how there's no more evidence. Meanwhile, Dylan and Mikayla tour the hospital, and Dylan watches her mom operate. London starts to feel the pressure from her mom causing her to leave the room. Dylan follows her, comforting her. After their shift, Dylan Mikayla and Wes go to her grandparents to go swimming. They are caught, causing Helena and Edward to become upset with their granddaughter. Wes and Mikayla leave, and Dylan stays for a family dinner. At the dinner Jane announces that the police have closed Richard's case, causing Dylan to be upset. London reveals that her father showed up at the Hospital with a woman. London says "It was obviously an affair." In a flashback, Dylan's father says "I'm searching for a pattern". Dylan assumes it was for his novel, and lets it be. When Dylan offers help to clean it up, her father immediately refuses, saying he got it. Ending the flashback, Dylan is determined to find the security tape of the day her dad went missing. Dylan purposely spills something on Jared's pants, so he could take off, unable to walk out of the room. When Dylan tries to get into the room, the guard catches her, leading her to the police. Detective Goodis lets her view the security tape with Richard and the mystery woman. After that, Jane's secret relationship with Dom is revealed, not even the girls know about it. Trivia= *This the first episode of the series. *This is the first hour long episode. |-| Gallery= 10916350 436264816525657 4218396346662063445 o.jpg 10904101 436263213192484 5394329506594829555 o.jpg 10900087 436257373193068 2960764822990452933 o.jpg 10926272_438254582993347_8076859405658286147_o.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Starring *Tori Anderson as London Blake *Demore Barnes as Dom Karamichaelidis *Karis Cameron as Dylan Blake *Jenny Cooper as Jane Blake *Darrell Dennis as Darryl Goodis *Jeff Douglas as Richard Blake *Dylan Everett as Teddy Ralston *Elena Juatco as Scarlet McWhinnie *Justin Kelly as Wes Silver *Patrick Kwok-Choon as Seth Park *Mena Massoud as Jared Malik *Kevin McGarry as Timothy Hudson *Sherry Miller as Helena Blake *Cristine Prosperi as Mikayla Walker *Jonathon Whittaker as Edward Blake Guest Starring *Sasha Clements as Rayna Sherazi *Nahani Johnstone as Veronica Rykov Supporting Cast *Troy Blundell as Police officer *Donovan Brown as Drew *Matthew G. Brown as Security guard *Sam Efford as Alex *Lauren Jacques as Boe daughter *Margaret Lamarre as Elderly patient *Antonia Michaels as Mrs. Boe *Mark Munro as Mr. Boe |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Loco Ono" by Bassnectar *"Cloud 69" by Lowell *"Mozart Violin Concerto No.5-3rd" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *"Fight the End" by Christon *"Trouble" by Zeds Dead *"Hard Time" by Seinabo Sey *"Ballad of NGB" by Stateless *"The River" by The Darcys |-| Links= *Watch on TeenNick Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes